Mi princesita virgen
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en los tiempos de antes princesas mosqueteros guerra,Sakura es la hija menor del reino de konoha su padre quiere que gobierne el reino pero Sakura se niega ella quiere seguir los pasos de su madre y ser mosquetera su padre se niega y Sakura huye para seguir su camino conoce a Sasuke quien le ayudara con su sueño AU LEMON
1. Capituto 1

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a nuestro amada Masashi Kishimoto que nos tiene como locos con la "revolución" de sasuke creo que eso era

"pensamientos"

_Flash back_

_Vocabulario soez_

_Tiempo de antes_

_Más adelante lemon_

_OCC_

_Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía_

_Como no sé el apellido de Jiraiya su nuevo apellido será Senju si el de Tsunade_

Sakura era la menor de la tres princesas de Konoha como rey su padre Jiraiya su madre había muerto al dar a luz a sakura esta a pesar de que no compartió con su madre no se sentía sola tenia a sus hermanas Temari y Ino y desde pequeña amo la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron la cual su padre se la contaba cada noche.

-Bueno princesitas a dormir-

-No papi es muy temprano-dijo sakura de cinco años haciéndole un tierno puchero a su padre

-Si papá es muy tempano-dijo ino de siete anos siguiéndole el juego a sakura

-Ino sakura a dormir ya papá a hablado así que a dormir-dijo temari de diez anos que para su edad ya era bastante madura y siempre veía como ayudar a su padre.

-Gracias hija-

-No es nada padre no tardes sakura no se dormirá si no le cuentas la historia y no voy aguantar otro de sus berrinches –dijo con una sonrisa

-Enseguida voy-

En la habitación

-Ya estoy lista temari y papi nos va a contar la historia-

-Ay saku pero si siempre la escuchas no estas harta de escucharla te la sabes de memoria-

-Sí pero me gusta ver como a papi se le ilumina la cara cuando habla de mami-

-Hay saku acuéstate nuestro padre ya viene-

-Ya estoy aquí princesas-

-Si cuéntala papi-

-Estas muy emocionada no saku-sakura solo asintió-bueno todo paso hace mucho tiempo los mosqueteros siempre cuidaban el reino pero un día una guerra se desato la aldea del sonido quería apoderarse del reino entero todos fuimos a pelear duro días semanas hasta que me vi frente a frente con el rey de la aldea del sonido Orochimaru estuvimos mucho tiempo peleando estaba muy cansado pero orochimaru tenía más energía cuando estaba a punto de ser derrotado una hermosa chica rubia y de ojos miel apareció salvándome de orochimaru ella no lo derroto pero lo deje muy mal herido y así llegamos a el acuerdo de paz que tenemos hasta ahora superado por una chica fue lo que me dijo su madre burlándose de mi ella era una mosquetera la mejor de toda Konoha incluso me ayudo a mejorar yo siendo el rey y pasaron los meses y yo me iba enamorando mas y mas de ella un día me arme de valor y le pregunte que si quería ser mi novia y acepto seis anos después nos casamos y en un mes nos dimos cuenta de que estaba embarazada de mi primera princesa temari Senju tres años después mi segunda princesa nació ino y por ultimo mi niña de ojos jades tu sakura pero tu madre no pudo sobrevivir en el parto pero siempre está contigo con las tres recuerden las amo-

-Si voy hacer una gran mosquetera igual que mami –

-¡No sakura una niña no puede ser mosquetera!

-Porque no mami lo fue-

-Si porque era una plebeya tú eres una princesa-

-Ya déjame en paz ino yo puedo ser mosquetera verdad papi-

-Si nena pero es hora de dormir dejen de pelear buenas noches-

-Buenas noches papi-

Y pasaron los años sakura creció con la idea de ser una gran mosquetera igual que su madre hasta había entrenado con el líder de los mosqueteros claro a escondidas de su padre con los anos fue cambiando y se opuso a que sakura fuera una mosquetera ya que no era bien visto por el reino que la futura reina fuera mosquetera su hermana mayor temari estaba comprometida con Shikamaru futuro rey de la aldea de la niebla en unos días se casarían y ino vivía enamorada de sai un atento joven pintor del reino.

-Princesas despierten su padre quiere verlas en una hora-anuncio shizune la sirvienta de las tres chicas

-Ah buenos días shizu-dijo temari con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué quiere vernos shizu no te dijo?-pregunto ino

-No señorita ino solo me dijo que las quería ver-dijo yendo a la cama de sakura mas no la encontró-ay no

-Que pasa-

-Sakura no está y si se fue a entrenar, si su padre la ve pegara el grito al cielo odia que sakura no le obedezca-

-Rápido debe de estar en el patio-

-Hmp esto es de todos los días ella no entiende-

En el patio se encontraba sakura dando giros y piruetas con su espada en la mano siempre vestía sus botas una blusa y un pantalón viejos y su largo y hermosa cabella atado en un moño

-¡SAKURA!-regano temari-

-Ah eres tú qué quieres-dijo arrogante

-Sakura deja de comportarte así papá nos quiere ver en una hora así que andando-dijo ino

-No iré-

-Ya tienes diesi ochos años sakura no te comportes como una niña mas te vale que vengas si no quieres que papá te quite lo único que te gusta si te ve aquí-dijo temari

-Hay esta bien-

EN LA HABITACION

-Sus vestidos y zapatos están en la cama no se retrasen señoritas recuerden que su padre odia los esperar-

-Si shizune gracias ya te puedes ir-dijo sakura

Ya se habían vestido pero para temari había algo mal en sakura

-Sakura suéltate el moño hay que peinarte el cabello ya sabes que a papa le gusta ver tu pelo suelto-

-hmm no porque seas la mayor tienes que mandarnos temari-

-Si tengo que si no volverás loco a papá -

-Graciosa-

-Aunque es cierto saku papá ya está viejo deja de mortificarlo y desobedecerle-

-Tú hablas porque no me entiendes pero ya quiero ver qué cara pone papa si se entera que te vez con sai y ya no eres virgen-

-Ino que tú que-dijo temari con enojo

-Chismosa jejeje vera temari sai y yo nos amamos mucho y hace una semana perdí mi virginidad con el-dijo con nerviosismo de lo pudiera decir su hermana mayor

-Pero ino ni yo la eh perdido como es que sabes que no mi digas nada mas te vale no haber metido la pata y quedar embarazada-

-Tu esperas perderla con Shikamaru jajaja si no le da pereza hacerte el amor jajajaja-dijo ino en modo de burla

-Si el rey de los vagos jajaja como te puede gustar Shikamaru temari-

-Ya cállense-dijo temari con un sonrojo-vamos nuestro padre nos espera

Su padre las esperaba en la enorme sala

-Ya estamos aquí que padre-

-Hola chicas-  
>-¿Que sucede padre no es normal vernos tienes algo que decir?-<p>

-Bien estas impaciente bueno dado el hecho de que tu hermana temari se va a casar y reinara con Shikamaru y ino no se siente preparada para gobernar tú te aras cargo del reino ya estás en edad y…-

- ¡NO! Yo gobernare padre ya te dije que yo quiero ser la mejor mosquetera de Konoha-

-¡BASTA CON ESO SAKURA ERES UNA PRINCESA COMPORTATE COMO TAL DEJA ESA TONTA IDEA DE SER MOSQUETERA POR DIOS YA MADURA!

-NO DI LO QUE QUIERAS YO NO SERE REINA NO ES LO MIO PADRE-

-Está en tu sangre sakura eres mi hija así que serás la reina lo quieras o no-dijo jiraiya un poco más calmado

-Pues desearía jamás haber sido tu hija déjame ser mosquetera padre tu dijiste que la reina estaba para proteger a su reino lo puedo hacer siendo mosquetera por favor-

-NO ya te dije que no, protegerás al reino pero no así las mujeres no pueden ser mosqueteras y muchos menos una princesa piensa que diría el reino-

-Solo te importa e reino papa soy tu hija deberías preocuparte por lo que yo quiero mamá fue mosquetera y era mujer y plebeya cuando se caso contigo y yo seguiré sus pasos-dijo desafiando a su padre

-Ya te dije que no sakura y es mi última palabra-

-Dime porque no-

-Porque no-

-NO ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA SI MAMA ESTUBIERA AQUÍ ME HABRIA APOYADO-

-Ya basta sakura-dijo jiraiya dándole una cachetada a su hija menor

-¡PAPA!-dijeron ino y temari al ver a su hermana con la cara vuelta por tremenda cachetada que le dio su padre

-Solo eso te faltaba golpearme ¡TE ODIO!-dijo para salir corriendo

-Vallan a ayudarla-

-Porque lo hiciste sakura se comporta mal pero pegarle papá cómo pudiste-dijo ino para salir corriendo tras sakura

EN LA HABITACION

_-"como pudo pegarme mi propio padre lo odio porque no me deja ser feliz como yo quiero siendo mosquetera me iré yo no gobernare nada odio estar aquí y esa cachetada fue la gota que derramo el vaso esta noche me iré"-_

-Sakura estas bien hermanita-dijo ino acercándose a sakura para tocarle la mejilla

-No me toques ino si no fuera por ti no me abría pasado esto-dijo con rabia-

-Ahora me hechas la culpa a mí de tus estupideces sakura-dijo ino enojada

-Si si tu te comportaras tan buena princesa como dices que me tengo que comportar yo abrías aceptado gobernar pero no la señorita tenía que enamorarse de un pintor y por miedo de que piense papá solo le dijiste que no estabas preparada y me dejaste la carga a mi-

-Sakura deja a ino en paz-

-¡NO ESTOY HARTA DE TODOS!-dijo para sacar su ropa normal y meterse al baño a cambiarse

-A dónde vas-dijo temari viendo a sakura salir por la ventana

-No me controles temari no me iré para siempre-_"por ahora"_

En un hermoso lago en la afueras de Konoha

-"_tal vez esto sea una locura huir pero quiero seguir los pasos de mamá y si mi padre no quiere darme la oportunidad lo siento por él pero perderá a su hija"-_pensaba con determinación sakura-_"ahora a entrenar un poco si quiere sobrevivir fuera de castillo"_

-Es tarde dónde estabas sakura-reprocho temari

-Ya te dije que no me controles temari además ya estoy aquí-

-Deja esa actitud-

-Ve a dormir temari y deja dormir, sakura solo esta encaprichada-

-Luego te insulto ino-

A media noche todo estaba en silencio, sakura aprovechó par salir por la ventana y saltar todos los guardias del castillo hasta atravesar toda la aladea cuando ya había salido del reino dio un suspiro una lagrima salió de sus ojos rápidamente se la limpio respiro profundo y siguió sin mirar atrás, las horas pasaron ya era de madrugada hacia mucho frio y no se percato de que la seguían.

-Mmm pero que hermosa jovencita-

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

-Y tiene un buen cuerpo la gozaremos contigo preciosa-dijo acercándose a sakura y sonriéndole pervertida mente

-Hmm ni siquiera se le ocurra tocarme bastardos-dijo agarrando en mango de su espada que reposaba con su cintura

-No niña tú te lo buscaste como andas sola en medio de la madrugada uy y es que tienes un cuerpo-dijo cogiendo a sakura por la cintura

-¡NO ME TOQUES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-dijo para sacra totalmente su espada y apuntarte al hombre que a había agarrado de a cintura

-Que juegas a los piratas niñita-dijo en modo de burla

-Hmm esto es jugar a los piratas-dijo pasando su espada por la mejilla de ese hombre

-Maldita niña la pagaras-dijo para agarrar a sakura de ambas muñecas y aventarla contra un árbol-agarra su espada inútil

-Así va hacer más fácil hacerte mía-dijo agarrando a sakura por las muñecas para que no lo golpeara

-Déjame maldito enfermó-

-No estabas jugando a hacer valiente no-

_-"Creo que me tarde mucho pero en fin"-_La señorita dijo que la dejaras en paz-dijo un hermoso joven de pelo azabache y unos hermosos ojos negros apuntando con su espada el cuello del hombre en sima de a hermosa chica o eso pensó él cuando vio a sakura

-Y tú quien eres fastidias largo-

-Hmp te dije que la dejaras en paz te doy dos segundos si no quieres morir-

-No lo creo guapito de cara somos dos contra uno-

-Hmp puedo contra ustedes par de idiotas-

Así pelearon por un largo rato sasuke saliendo victorioso

-Ahora largo si no quieren que termine con ustedes de una vez alégrense que los deje vivos-

-_"Es hermoso este chico por Dios nunca había visto a alguien así y sabe usar muy bien la espada el me ayudara hacer mosquetera"-_

_-¿_Estás bien?-

-Ehh si gracias no se qué sería de mi si no me hubieras salvado-

-No es nada odio los pervertidos-dijo examinando a sakura con la mirada- que no te han dicho tus padres que no salgas de noche

-Escape de casa-

-Que hiciste que tus padres deben de estar preocupados-

-No lo creo ahora quien eres-

-Ahh soy sasuke uchiha y tú-

-Sakura prin..."_tonta no princesa no _"sakura solo sakura-

-Hmm ya veo-

-¿Qué?-

-Él porque querían esos tipos querían violarte tienes un muy buen trasero y cuerpo-dijo posándose detrás de sakura agarrándole una nalga

-Oye que te pasa eres un atrevido-dijo quitando la mano de sasuke de su nalga- de daría una cachetada pero solo porque me salvaste no te a doy pero si lo vuelves a hacer no respondo ehh-_" y eso que odia a los pervertidos"-_

-Hmm voy a salvarte más seguido preciosa ¿ahora a donde iras?-

-Mmm"_por Dios este chico es un pervertido pero es lindo" _veras vi que eres muy bueno con la espada quiero que me enseñes para convertirme en una mosquetera por favor

-Hmp una mujer mosquetera según eso no es normal pero solo porque no tengo nada que hacer te ayudare ser mosquetero es fácil-

-¿Eres mosquetero?-

-Fui nena pero no me gusta hablar de eso andando mi caballa esta por aquí cerca hay que dormir además hace mucho frio-

-Gracias sasuke-

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO A HISTORIA Y PUES HACI CONTINUARLA Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno aquí estoy con la segunda parte de la historia

Gracias a sakura por su review esto es para ti :3

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K

"_pensamientos"_

-Es aquí-dijo sasuke dejando entrar a sakura a la cabaña

-Oh es bonito y donde dormiré yo-

-En mi habitación-dijo sasuke yendo hacia ella

-¿Y tú?-dijo sakura preocupada al no ver más habitaciones solo la cocina y el baño

-Yo también dormiré aquí compartiremos cama-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-Ahh esta bi..espera ¿Qué?!-

-Tranquila no te voy hacer nada al menos que tú quieras hacer cositas divertidas-

-A que te refieres a cositas divertidas-

-Nada ahora ponte esto-dijo dándole a sakura una camisa de manga larga

-Oh gracias sasuke-

-Si si como sea ve a cambiarte te espero en la cama-

-Hmm está bien-dijo yendo al baño-"_esto me queda grande pero se adapta a mi cuerpo pero que pena sí apenas me cubre mis nalguitas y tengo que dormir con ese pervertido hmm cositas divertidas eso que significa será mejor que no me duerma y si me ¡viola! y me roba mi inocencia aunque no estaría mal ya sakura deja de pensar de esa forma"-_saliendo del baño

-_"Hermosa"-v_en acuéstate ya te dije que no te iba hacer nada sakura ven-

-Mmm ok-dijo acostándose junto a sasuke-que descanses sasuke y gracias por lo de hoy

-Ya te dije que no fue nada sakura duerme bien-

A la mañana siguiente

-"mmm que suavecito y calientito esta aquí"-pensaba sakura entre dormida, cuando quiso abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a sasuke y su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de el-¡ahhhhhh!-grito cayendo de la cama _"estaba durmiendo abrazada a sasuke"_

_-_Porque eres tan ruidosa que te pasa-dijo sasuke que no había sentido a sakura sobre el

-Je je nada nada a qué hora empezamos-

-Pues ya que estas despierta ahora mismo en quince minutos en el patio trasero-

-De acuerdo-

En el castillo

-Ya se te paso e berrinche saku-dijo moviendo las almohadas bajo la cobija-tienes que entender hacerle caso a papa saku oye esto es difícil de decir quieres responder-dijo quitando la cobija-¡NO! TEMARI DESPIERTA SAKURA NO ESTA-

-Debe de estar entrenando otra vez ya sabes como lo hace todas las mañanas-

-Buenos días princesas-

-Buenos días oye shizune estaba sakura entrenando en el patio-pregunto ino preocupada

-No creí que estaba con ustedes-

-Rápido ino tenemos que mandar guardias a buscar a sakura por todo el reino debe de estar por aquí no creo que…-

-Haya escapado-completo ino

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban todos los guardias en busca de sakura, buscaron el lugares que la chica frecuentaba donde entrenaba le preguntaron a algunos aldeanos y la respuesta era la misma no la habían visto pasaron las horas y nada.

-Lo siento princesas pero su hermana no está por ningún lado-

-Tiene que estar sigan buscando-dijo temari enojada

-Temari basta han pasado buscando mucho tiempo y no esta es hora de decirle a nuestro padre el sabrá que hacer-

-Está bien-

Un momento más tarde

-Padre tenemos algo que decirte-

-Si es sobre el comportamiento de sakura no quiero escucharlas-

-No es eso veras padre sakura ella ella...-

-Escapo papa llevamos horas buscándola y no la encontramos-

-¡Que como que escapo! Están seguras-dijo preocupado

-Si padre-

-Dupliquen la guardia pidan ayuda de los mosqueteros sakura puede estar en peligro busquen en los alrededores vayan a cada aldea no debe de estar tan lejos-

Con sasuke y sakura

-Así que quieres ser mosquetera ehh-

-Si-

-Bien empecemos tienes que saber esquivar todo o que te tire el enemigo, así que andando yo te voy a tirar todo lo que está aquí-

-"esto va hacer sencillo"-de acuerdo

Y así estuvieron un buen rato sasuke le tiraba cosas a sakura y esta la esquivaba una si otras no

-Eres buena pero nunca sabes en qué lugar va a pasar así que subamos el nivel de dificultad mira vamos a subir al muro de ahí bajamos y volvemos a subir pero al techo entramos a la cabaña y volvemos a salir lista-

-Sí pero dentro de la cabaña no te preocupa que se desordene-

-No porque tú me ayudaras a volverla a acomodar lista-

-Bien-

Y empezaron sakura le costó más que el otro está claro era más largo y sasuke se escondía en algunas ocasiones _el enemigo también se esconderá debes saber esconderte tu también y recuerda tienes que sorprender al enemigo_ y así lo practicaron todo el día hasta que sakura ya no pudo más.

-Te falta practica pero estas muy bien dime practicabas-pregunto viendo a sakura tirada en el suelo

-Sí pero esto me mato-

-Y todavía tenemos que recoger la casa y comer no quiero que te mueras de hambre-

-Ashhh que cansado-

-Y esto será de 3 días todo el día practicando nena así que es mejor que te acostumbres vamos-

-Sasuke estoy muy cansada descansemos primero y después ordenamos-

-Hmp no pero si me das un beso tal vez te haga caso-

-Hmm ya quisieras-

-Bueno la cansada eres tú no yo solo te di una opción-sonrisa seductora

-Andando sasuke hay que ordenar la cabaña-

Dos horas más tarde ya estaba todo en completo orden y los dos estaban acostados a punto de dormir pero sasuke tenía una duda

-¿Qué eres virgen de labios?-pregunto sasuke

-Si...-en ese mismo instante reacciono "_que había dicho"-_ digo que tonterías dices sasuke vete a dormir-dijo sakura nerviosa

-Hmm en que mas eres virgen hermosa-dijo susurrándole en la oreja a sakura que se puso más nerviosa y colorada

-Sasuke estoy cansada ya déjame dormir-

-Bien pero no antes de…-sasuke voltio la cara de sakura y acercó sus labios a los de ella dándole un dulce beso-buenas noches-dijo separándose de los labios de la chica.

Continuará …

No sé si se vea bien pero me gusto como quedo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola gracias a ****Chocolatito por su review este capítulo es para ti y cuando llegue al lemon también xD gracias por tu review de verdad.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes son propiedad de M.K**

**Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

_**OCC**_

-"Que fue eso mi primer beso"-pensaba sakura sorprendida y colorada-"mi primer beso me lo robo"-

-"Porque hice eso maldita tentación tengo que entrenarla rápido sino me terminare enamorando de sakura"-pensó el pelinegro para después quedar dormido

En el castillo

-Perdone señor hemos buscado por todas partes en los reinos más cercanos y no saben nada de la princesa sakura-dijo un mosquetero con cara de angustia

-¡No mi hija tiene que aparecer!-grito jiraiya al borde de las lagrimas

-Padre tranquilízate ahora tienes que mandar un aviso a cada reino para que si ven a sakura la traigan de regreso al castillo así se resista-dijo temari con determinación

-Si padre temo que le pueda pasar algo malo-

-De acuerdo mandaremos el aviso a cada reino-"espero que esto funcione hija vuelve a casa papá te espera"-ustedes vallan a dormir no han parado el llanto desde que despertaron-

-Si buenas noches padre-dijeron ambas

-Buenas noches y cambien esa cara ya encontraremos a su hermana-el dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza

-Si papá descansa tu también por favor-

-Si no te preocupes ino hare las cartas que serán enviadas a cada reino y me iré a acostar-

Y así el rey hiso las cartas

-Bien envíen esto a cada reino saldrán esta noche-

-Si con su permiso-

-Adelante-soltó un suspiro y no pudo retener más las lagrimas-"soy el peor padre del mundo"

A la mañana siguiente

-Sakura despierta-

-mnh mnh-

-Despierta sakura-

-jmm-

-¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!-grito sasuke impaciente de que sakura no despertara

-Ahhhh-grito cayéndose al suelo-¿Qué nos atacan?

-Nadie nos ataca sakura en quince minutos en el patio y si no llegas a tiempo le darás cien vueltas-dijo sasuke sin mirar a sakura pues recordó el beso que le robo

-Si ya bajo-dijo con un fuerte sonrojo-"contrólate sakura no nos podemos distraer ahhh pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso es que el solo pensar sus labios sobre los míos ya sakura"

En el patio

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-

-Hmp justo a tiempo, bueno sakura tienes que saber que la espada no es lo único que puede ayudar a defenderte del enemigo el arco y la flecha también son útiles y ademá es uno de mis favoritos y te enseñare a usarlo-

-De acuerdo-dijo sakura tranquila

-¿Nunca has usado uno?-

-No es mi primera vez-

-Bien mira esto le daré a las dos manzanas-dijo sasuke y en menos de un minuto las manzanas fueron atravesadas por la flecha de sasuke-tu turno

-Yo pero si nunca...-

-Inténtalo nunca digas nunca nena-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno aquí voy-dijo tomando la flecha y pasándola por el arco

-Bien supiste colocarlo correctamente ahora atraviesa esas manzanas-

-Ok-dijo sakura soltando la flecha la cual cayo ni siquiera llego a las manzanas estaba a tres pasos de ella-uuhh-dijo sakura volteando a ver a sasuke que se aguantaba para no morir de risa

-Oye no te rías-dijo sakura en un puchero

-Jajaja lo siento nena pero no me puedo aguantar-

-Hmmm nunca seré mosquetera-dijo para sentarse en el suelo y esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas

-No digas eso nena ven yo te ayudare-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Mmm ok-Dijo agarrando la mano de sasuke

-Bien toma el arco y la flecha-

-Ya esta-

-Bien-dijo para agarrar a sakura de la cintura-ponte derecha relájate-dijo susurrándole al oído

-De acuerdo-dijo sakura nerviosa al sentir a sasuke tan cerca-

-Pon la flecha a la altura de tus labios y relájate-

-Bien-

-Visualiza las manzanas relájate y suelta-

-Les di sasuke les di-dijo sakura dando saltos para después abrazar a sasuke pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico que las paso por la cintura de sakura acercándola más a él así fue acercándose lentamente a los labios de la chica y la beso ella no se negó al beso y lo hicieron más apasionado era una batalla sus lenguas jugaban hasta que sasuke reacciono y se separo lentamente

-Lo siento-dijo avergonzado-practica un rato mas tenemos que seguir practicando cuando lo hayas hecho unas diez veces avísame te presentare a alguien-dijo con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-"que hice porque no pude resistirme a ese beso acaso me estoy enamorando de sasuke"

En el reino del sonido

-Rey orochimaru llego una carta del rey de Konoha-

-Y ahora que quiere ese-

-No lo sé lo dirá en la carta-

-Bien léela kabuto-

-Si señor al parecer la princesa sakura ha escapado y el rey exige que si se le ve la manden de regreso al reino de Konoha y que se le comunique a toda la aldea hasta mandaron diez fotos de la princesa-

-Así que la pequeña sakura escapo de casa ehh ay que encontrarla kabuto esto nos da ventaja para apoderarnos de Konoha manda a todos los mosqueteros que se lleven una foto de la chica-

-Si señor-

En el castillo

-Ya se han enviado a todos los reinos el comunica y las diez imágenes de la princesa-

-Gracias puedes retirarte y gracias a ti sai fuiste de gran ayuda-

-No fue nada señor "suegro" es un placer ayudar en la búsqueda de la princesa sakura-

-Aquí está tu dinero de los ganaste-

-Gracias su majestad-

-Ya puedes retírate-

-Hasta luego-dijo saliendo iba pasando por el jardín cuando sintió que alguien lo jalo iba a reclamar pero cuando sintió que lo besaban supo que era su princesa

-Ya te vas-dijo ino triste

-Si linda pero te veré después-dijo robándole un beso

-Bien te extraño-

-Yo igual linda-dijo dándole un beso

-Paren eso par de tortolos que pasa si papá los llega a ver o alguno de los empleados o de los mosqueteros andando sai tu trabajo ya termino por cierto gracias eres muy bueno dibujando-dijo temari enojada viendo a su hermana y a su novio

-¿Lo sabe?-pregunto sai

-Si a sakura se le salió-

-No es nada cuñadita si supieras como me queda ino desnuda-dijo yéndose

-¡¿Qué?! INO SENJU-

-Ahhh jajajaja tú le crees hermanita-dijo ino con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tú qué crees te doy tres segundos para correr ino-

-Ahhhh-grito ino echándose a correr

Y así corrieron hasta que llegaron a la habitación

-¿De verdad sai te dibujo desnuda ino?-

-Sí pero solo fue una vez-

-¿La vez que perdiste tu virginidad?-

-Si debes probar se siente tan...-

-Cállate ino no quiero saber-dijo temari tirándole una almohada a ino

-No solo experimentar jajaja-

-¡INO!-

Con sasuke y sakura

-"Porque lo hice ese beso fue muy intenso y para mal me gusto mucho"-pensaba sasuke para ir en busca de sakura-ya terminaste-

-Si ese fue el último tiro ahora ¿a quién querías presentarme?-

-Te encantara ven-dijo agarrando la mano de sakura-"y lo sigo haciendo"-es aquí

-Ahh me presentaras una puerta-dijo sakura confundida

-No tonta te presentare a él-dijo entrando para salir con un hermoso caballo negro-el es rakurai-dijo acercándolo a sakura-

-Es hermoso-dijo tocándolo

-Vamos sube rakurai te ayudara para tu segunda parte del entrenamiento-

-Bien-dijo agarrando la mano de sasuke y colocándose detrás de el

-Sujétate fuerte-dijo sasuke pasando las manos de sakura por su cintura-abrázame fuerte-

-Bien-dijo sakura para abrazarse a sasuke-

Después de un rato llegaron al bosque

-Que hacemos aquí sasuke-

-Mira vez esas objetos que guindan sobre las ramas de los arboles-

-Si-

-Bien de aquí a aquella roca grande son quince objetos tienes que darles a cada uno de ellos-

-Eso va hacer fácil-dijo sakura apuntando al primero

-No nena tendrás que ir con rakurai tu lo montaras ya no parece tan fácil no-

-No mucho-

-Te sujetaras fuerte con tus piernas para poder apuntar a cada objeto-

-De acuerdo lo intentare-

Un rato más tarde

-Lo hiciste bien pero solo pudiste hacer nueve y son quince te faltaron seis inténtalo de nuevo y no se te olvide que hoy debemos practicar lo de ayer

-¿Qué? Sasuke-dijo en modo de reproche-

-Aguántate y sigue practicando-

Y así practico y practico hasta que pudo dar con los quince objetos-

-Bien hecho nena-

-Nee todo fue por la gran ayuda de rakurai no es así amigo-dijo sakura haciendo que rakurai relinchara-

-Bien vamos que todavía falta practicar lo de ayer-dijo sasuke subiendo a rakurai

En menos de una hora ya se encontraban de vuelta en la cabaña ya habían guardado a rakurai y se encontraban practicando ya habían terminado y ordenado la casa y disfrutaron de una rica cena.

-Estoy muy cansada-se quejo sakura tirada en la sala

-Ya te de dicho que te tendrás que acostumbrar es tarde a dormir-

-No quiero caminar-

-Y que quieres que te cargue hasta la habitación-dijo burlonamente

-Te diría que no pero estoy muy cansada cárgame-

-Eres una molestia perezosa-dijo sasuke tomando a sakura en brazos para llevarla a la habitación-quieres que te cambie eso si me daría mucho gusto-dijo sasuke picaron cuando llegaron a la habitación

-Eres un pervertido eso puedo hacerlo sola bájame-

-De acuerdo-dijo sasuke bajándola pero en cuanto dio la vuelta sasuke le dio una nalgada

-¡Oye te dije que si lo volvías hacer eso la pagarías!-dijo sakura para ir a pegarle a sasuke que la sujeto de las manos y le robo un beso

-Cámbiate y a dormir molesta perezosa-

-Ahhh sasuke-dijo dándole un zape al pelinegro

-Auch loca-

-Pervertido-

-Si pega duro-dijo sasuke frotándose el golpe-"pero valió la pena creo que si me gusta mucho sakura"-al fin llegas

-A dormir sasuke-

-Bien buenas noches sakura-

-Buenas noches sasuke-

Continuara

**Espero que es haya gustado gracias a sakura y chocolatito que les gusto mi historia la sigo por ustedes porque me han dicho que les gusto bueno a mi igual y no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas gracias por sus Reviews.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno aquí estoy con el cuarto capítulo debo admitir que conforme avanzo la historia se me acaban las ideas pero aquí sigo jejejejeje.**

**ACLARCIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

-"Ya habían pasado varios meses, sasuke aunque odie admitirlo es un buen profesor pero ah sido un duro entrenamiento ya aprendí hacer trucos mas volteretas ah con la espada fue más duro sasuke es un muy buen espadachín si hasta recuerdo todo lo que me torturo"

_-Vamos perezosa levántate-_

_-Suficiente con lo de perezosa sasuke-dijo sakura simulando un enojo-_

_-Hmp en quince minutos y trae tu espada esta es la última clase y te enfrentarás a mi-_

_-Uy que miedo-_

_-Apúrate ya sabes el castigo no querrás repetirlo-le dijo sasuke con una sonrisa siniestra_

_-De acuerdo-_

_Quince minutos más tarde en el patio_

_-Bueno aquí estoy-_

_-Bien enfréntame-_

_-Ya así nomas no me vas a ensenar algún truco con la espada-pregunto sakura confundida_

_-No tengo que ver en que fallas así que enfréntame anda no te are daño-_

_Y así se enfrentaron durante un buen rato pero como era de esperarse sasuke derroto a sakura _

_-No eta nada mal nena pero te falta mucho por aprender-_

_-Bien-_

_-Primero que nada tienes que tomar la espada con fuerza saber dar piruetas con ella sin hacerte daño –dijo señalando la herida de sakura-tienes que separar mas los pies y estar atenta de tu enemigo y escenario recuerda que puedes usar cualquier cosa que este cerca de ti para distraer a tu enemigo bien empecemos-_

_-Estoy lista-_

_-Bien-_

_Y así sasuke le enseno lo necesario posiciones, poner la espada en diferentes posiciones a la hora de dar alguna pirueta, evasión contra evasión, envestidas, estocadas._

_-Brinca-dijo sasuke pasando la punta de su espada por el pie de sakura _

_-No tan rápido sasuke-dijo sakura ya en el suelo _

_-El enemigo no te va avisar sus movimientos sakura así que te acostumbras eh-dijo tendiéndole la mano a sakura para que se levantara-otra vez y la ultima _

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Al frente, atrás que no te toque-_

_-Quieto te tengo-_

_-No por mucho atrás nena abajo, ahora brinca-_

_-Si lo hice-_

_-No te distraigas al frente-_

_-"As te tu escenario un arma o protección"-pensó sakura para agarrar dos manzanas que tenía cerca para tirarlas a sasuke-_

_-Ohhh bien hecho abajo-dijo pasando la espada por la cabeza de sakura_

_-Hmp abajo tu-dijo pasando su espada por el pie de sasuke haciendo que callera sasuke agarro el brazo de sakura haciendo que callera encima de el_

_-Ahh-dijo sasuke adolorido-eso no me lo esperaba bien hecho nena-_

_-No te distraigas-dijo sakura con una sonrisa burlona _

_-No no te distraigas tu-dijo dándole un beso que sakura respondió_

_-Sasuke no hagas eso-dijo sonrojada_

_-No te negaste al beso así que no reclames y si puedes levántate que pesas-_

_-A si lo siento-_

_-"Se me empieza hacer una costumbre corresponder sus besos pero debo admitirlo estoy terriblemente enamorada de sasuke"-_

-¿En qué piensas nena?-

_-_En nada-

-Bueno vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-No te dije que iríamos a la aldea del sonido por comida-

-A si es cierto lo olvide lo lamento-

-No importa ponte la capa te espero afuera con rakurai-

-Bien-dijo poniéndose la capa

-Vamos sakura sube y abrázame fuerte-

Minutos más tarde ya habían llegado a la aldea del sonido

-No te separes mucho nena hay mucho pervertido aquí-

-Jmm ya tengo suficiente con pervertidos-dijo viendo de reojo a sasuke

-¿Qué me vez?-

-Nada-

-Ven hay mucho que comprar-

-Nunca había hecho esto-dijo feliz

-De verdad-

-Si-

-No te preocupes nena me vas ayudar y te divertirás-sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres cenar esta noche?-

-No se cualquier cosa que tu prepares es delicioso yo… yo no se cocinar-

-Yo te enseño vamos a comprar verduras-

-Verduras-

-Si tomates, lechuga, zanahorias ahhh y frutas manzanas fresas carnes-

-Suena divertido-

-Lo será vamos-dijo agarrándola de la mano

Así se a pasaron toda la tarde comprando y riendo pero no se dieron cuenta de que los observaban.

-Sakura ve aquella pequeña tienda ahí venden leche y queso busca el que luzca mejor y cómpralo enseguida te alcanzo-dijo dándole unas cuantas monedas a sakura

-Bien no tardes-dijo sakura caminando a la tienda cuando vio un cartel con su foto pegada a la pared se alarmo- se busca sakura haruno princesa de Konoha no sasuke no puede ver esto-dijo arrancando el cartel-deben de haber mas de estos pero debo comprar el queso sin que el de la tienda me reconozca-dijo para ponerse la capa y entrando a la tienda

-Buenas tardes señorita-

-Buenas tardes me puedes dar queso y una botella de leche fresca por favor-

-Bien aquí tiene señorita-

-Gracias aquí tiene el dinero-dijo para salir de la tienda

-Sakura que sucede porque te tapas tanto-

-Nada vámonos ya sasuke no me siento bien-

-Bien espérame aquí voy por un pollo para la cena de hoy-

-De acuerdo-dijo dudosa

-"No me cabe duda ella es sakura, sakura haruno la princesita de Konoha y no está nada mal la niña"-eran os pensamientos de kabuto que veía a sakura desde os arbustos-"esto le agradara a orochimaru"

Sasuke iba en busca del pollo quería sorprender a sakura y le enseñaría a cocinar al llegar a la tienda se sorprendió al ver una foto de sakura no tal vez era su imaginación compro el pollo y la curiosidad lo mato así que fue haber el anuncio

-"Esa es sakura si sakura haruno princesa de Konoha a escapado por favor si la vez comunicar inmediatamente a los mosqueteros del reino de Konoha lo había engañado no le dijo quien era"-furioso agarro el papel y6 fue en busca de la peli rosa

-Tengo que acercarme a ella y levara al castillo-dijo kabuto acercándose a sakura

-¡SAKURA!-

-Sasuke que sucede-

-"Uchiha"-

-Como que que sucede ahhh no quiero habar esto aquí vamos móntate en rakurai nos vamos a la cabaña-dijo serio y distante con sakura

-Bien-dijo preocupada por la actitud de sasuke-"acaso se dio cuenta"

-Sujétate-

-"Que paso con el abrázame fuerte sasuke.."-

En la cabaña

Sasuke tiro todo en la mesa saco el anuncio con la foto de sakura

-¡ERES UNA PRINCESA!-dijo enojado tirándole el papel a sakura en la cara

-sasuke lo puedo explicar-dijo asustada

-TE HIZE UNA PREGUNTA ERES UNA PRINCESA-

-Si-dijo bajando la mirada

-Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME EHH PORQUE SAKURA PORQUE HUISTE-

-Porque quería cumplir mi sueño sasuke quería seguir el camino de mi madre y ser una gran mosquetera mi padre nunca quiso que yo lo fuera quería que gobernara el reino me negué y él se enfado y me dio una cachetada y entonces hui y te conocí-

-No sabes lo preocupado que debe de estar tu padre sakura eres una princesa y tienes que proteger a tu reino entiende tienes que volver-

-No sasuke yo quiero volver-dijo enojada

-Yo no me levo con princesas y reyes-

-Porque te llevabas conmigo sasuke-

-¡Si porque no sabía que eras una princesa me mentiste sakura!

-Y cuál es la diferencia sasuke porque dices que no te llevas con reyes-

-Eso no te incumbe-

-¡YA LO DIJIESTE AHORA HABLA!-dijo agarrando a sasuke del brazo

-No me toques-

-Sasuke basta se que estas enojado debí decirte la verdad lo siento-

-Y crees que te perdonare-

-No pero quiero saber el porqué no te llevas con los reyes-

-¡PORQUE LOS ODIO POR UNO DE ELLOS PERDI A MI FAMILIA!-grito enojado

-Sas…suke lo siento-dijo para abrazarlo este se quedo estático-no me puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste-

-Como me sentí-dijo correspondiendo inocentemente el abrazo-me sentí débil, sol, me quitaron o que más quería mi madre mi padre mi hermano los extraño tanto-dijo soltando unas lagrimas para esconder su rostro en el pecho de sakura-solo tenía tres anos mi madre estaba embarazada recuerdo que estaba feliz porque iba a tener otro hermano-

-Sasuke tranquilízate cuéntame mírame a los ojos-

-No déjame quedarme así-dijo acomodándose mejor en los pechos de sakura-te lo contare yo vivía con mi familia en la aldea del sonido ya habían pasado varias guerras por parte del rey orochimaru por apoderarse de otros reinos después de enfrentarse con el reino de Konoha y perder en la estuvo incomunicado casi tres años nadie sabía de él y cuando decidió salir fue para ir a pelar con el reino de niebla y volvió a perder muy enojado proclamo que fue traicionado por su reino y mato casi a la mitad del reino incluidos mis padres-

-Alto como sabes tanto-

-Orochimaru me acogió como un hijo a mis tres años no sabía lo que pasaba el me crio y me encargo a los mosqueteros para que algún día me convirtiera en uno y así me entrenaron a mis diez y siete anos me di cuenta de que por culpa de ese maldito me había quedado sin familia oí a dos ancianos del castillo mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido solo reaccione a matar a orochimaru y lo intente pero me detuvieron y hui de ahí y empecé mi vida solo durante un tiempo me buscaron pero con el pasar de los años las búsquedas se quedaron en el olvido-

-Lo siento supongo que ahora me iras a dejar al reino no-dijo sakura triste

-Debería no perteneces aquí y otros reinos saben que Konoha está débil porque huiste y buscaran la manera de apoderase del reino pero no sé si pueda alejarme de ti-dijo sincero

-¿Por qué?-

-Porqué me eh enamorado de ti sakura tu sonrisa tus ojos tus pucheros infantiles la forma en la que besas siento que esos besos son solo para mí-dijo sentándose y viéndola directamente a los ojos

-Sasuke-dijo con un sonrojo-"correspondido su amor era correspondido" yo también me enamore de ti sasuke no o dije porque pensé que no sentías lo mismo-dijo abrazándolo

-Ya ves que si te quiero y mucho sakura mi princesita virgen-dijo acercándose para darle un beso que fue correspondido por sakura sasuke mordió su labio inferior pidiendo entrada sakura gustosa abrió su boca desatando una guerra de lenguas que ninguno se dignaba a detener de no ser por el preciado aire por el que se tuvieron que separar

-Yo también te quiero sasuke-dijo dándole un beso rápido

-Es hora de dormir-

-Si-dijo entrelazando su mano con la de sasuke

-Saku perdón por cómo te grite-dijo sasuke acostándose en la cama con la mirada baja

-No sasuke perdóname a mí por no decirte la verdad-

-Claro que te perdono-dijo dándole un beso en la boca

-Y yo a ti, te quiero sasuke-dijo sakura acostándose en el pecho de sasuke

-Yo también te quiero sakura duerme bien buenas noches-dijo abrazándola

**Bueno hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado tal vez en el próximo capítulo abra le lemon aun lo estoy pensando déjenme un review si quieren lemon xD gracias por la leer a historia y como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía.**


	5. Capitulo 5 LEMON

**Aclaraciones**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

"**pensamientos"**

_**Flash back**_

**Vocabulario soez**

**En este capítulo hay lemon**

**OCC**

**Dedicado a Chocolatito te lo prometí **

-Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que sakura se fue-dijo ino con tristeza

-Si lo se ino pero tenemos que ser fuertes por papá no deja de echarse la culpa por lo que paso mira que ya ni de su cuarto sale y saber si está bien cambia esa cara se positiva esperemos que nada malo le haiga pasado-dijo temari abrazando a su hermana

-"Mi niña donde estas debí hacerle caso s tu madre cuando me dijo que las dejara hacer lo que su corazón dijera y por dejarme llevar por lo que las demás personas pensaban y provoqué que me odiara y que ya no esté conmigo me siento vacio tengo a mis dos princesas pero me falta una espero que este bien mi pequeña princesa soñadora"-pensaba jiraiya con lagrimas en los ojos

En la aldea del sonido

-Han pasado meses y no la has vuelto a ver a la princesa en la aldea-pregunto orochimaru serio a kabuto

-No señor los mosqueteros los han buscado ese uchiha la ah escondido muy bien-

-Maldito mocoso lo hubiera matado con toda su familia-

-Si tanto que le prepararon los mosqueteros para que pudiera matar al rey de Konoha para que después o intentara matar a usted y huir-

-Y sin ningún rastro que seguir se las ingeniado para que no lo encontremos pero en algún momento tiene que volver a la aldea por comida que este bien vigiladas la entradas a esa niña la ocupamos sea como sea-

Con sasuke y sakura

-Bien hecho has mejorado-

-Que esperabas tengo al mejor profesor-dijo sakura dándole un beso-y espero que me enseñes mas estrategias

-Hmmm hay unas estrategias que te quiero enseñar-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien pues vamos apúrate quiero que me las enseñes-dijo sakura entusiasmada

-Sí pero esas estrategias me gustaría enseñártelas en la cama-dijo susurrándole al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-Qué raro tu pensando solo en eso vamos se esta oscureciendo y tengo hambre-

-Mmm está bien vamos pero tú me vas ayudar hacer la cena-

-Pero yo ni se cocinar en el castillo todo lo hacen por ti-

-Bueno este no es el castillo es nuestra cabaña además yo a enseñar-dijo dándole un beso

-Ya me convenciste-dijo entrando con sasuke en la cabaña

En la cocina

-Bien mira vamos a comer sopa de tomate con pollo-

-Suena delicioso-

-Y lo es pásame diez tomates la sal la al baca el chile la cebolla y el pollo-

-De acuerdo-dijo sakura sacando todo lo que sasuke necesitaba

-Mira vamos a exprimir los tomates y el pollo en una olla con agua para que se cocine ahorra pica la cebolla el chile mientras voy por el queso-

-¿Picar? oye sasuke yo no-

-Me lo tenía previsto ya ven te ven te enseñó-dijo agarrando el cuchillo y pasado celo a sakura-tomas la cebolla y la cortas con cuidado de no hacerte daño-dijo sasuke agarrando con sakura el cuchillo para partir la cebolla-y así siguen con el chile-dijo dándole un beso en el cuello que hizo erizar la piel de sakura

Y así paso el tiempo y la cena estaba lista comieron tranquilamente para después ir al cuarto ambos estaban en la cama besándose sasuke sentado en la cama y sakura sentada sobre sus piernas

-Mmm sasuke-decía sakura al sentir el miembro de sasuke ponerse duro

-Que esperabas nena eres hermosa y nos damos esos besos nada inocentes-dijo pasando sus manos por la cintura de sakura

-Tú haces que te quiera dar de esos nada inocentes besos-dijo para volverlo a besar en cuanto sus lenguas se topaban era lo mejor una pequeña guerra se desataba donde era difícil saber quien perdería era una deliciosa caricia sasuke fue subiendo la blusa de sakura hasta sacársela se separo de de los labios de sakura para empezar a besar su cuello

-Sas…uke-gimio sakura al sentir como sasuke acariciaba sus senos sobre el brasier

-Sakura eres tan provocadora y está empezando a doler-

-A que te refieres-dijo preocupada

-Tú y tú inocencia me duele el pene esta duro y no puede salir-

-Ah es eso no te preocupes-dijo sensualmente para recostar a sasuke en la cama sentarse sobre su cadera sacarle la camisa darle un apasionado beso e ir bajando repartiendo besos hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón sacarlo y bajarle lentamente el pantalón junto a sus bóxers liberando la gran erección de sasuke-vaya pero es enorme seguro que eso va entrar en mi

-Si va entrar no te pero…cupés ahhh-gimió sasuke al sentir a sakura pasar su lengua por la punta de su pene-mmm sakura que bien lo haces-sakura seguía pasando su lengua por todo el largo del pene de sasuke arriba abajo "como chupar una paleta "pensó sakura en barias ocasiones se lo metía todo en su boca-sakura ya no aguanto creo que me voy-

-As lo quiero ver tu cara-dijo para volver a meter en su boca el pene de sakura mientras acariciaba sus testículos

-mmm sakura-dijo corriéndose y echando su cabeza hacia atrás-esto lo pagaras nena-sonrisa seductora

-¿Qué me harás sasuke?-dijo de una manera sexy

-Que no te are-dijo para a recostar a sakura en la cama darle un beso y bajar por su cuello hasta llegar al brasier donde la alzo levemente para desabrocharlo y mandarlo a volar a alguna parte de la habitación y seguir bajando sus besos ha sus pechos donde se detuvo por un buen rato

-No os mires son pequeños-dijo tapándose con sus manos

-Serán pequeños pero son hermosos-dijo para meterse uno en la boca y jugar con el pezón mientras acariciaba el otro pecho-y deliciosos-dijo para pasar a saborear el otro pecho

-Mmm sasu..ke –gimió sakura

-¿Te gusta nena?-dijo para dar una última lamida al pezón y bajar hasta llegar a sus bragas y sacarlas abrir las piernas de sakura acercar su rostro a su intimidad acercar su rostro y lamer el clítoris de sakura hasta bajar a su vagina y meter su lengua

-¡Por Dios esto se siente malditamente bien!-gimió sakura así siguieron un largo rato hasta que sakura se corrió en la boca de sasuke

-Ya te lo dije eres deliciosa-dijo sacando un sonrojo a sakura-ahora es momento de disfrutar los dos-dijo colocándose encima de sakura llevando su pene a la intimidad de sakura- sakura estás segura que quieres hacerlo puedo esperar-dijo al ver la cara de terror de la chica

-No es nada solo estoy un poco asustada yo nunca-

-Lo sé eres mi princesita virgen bueno hasta hoy solo relájate si no te dolerá mas-dijo dándole un tierno beso

-Bien no me vallas a lastimar intenta controlarte por favor-

-No te preocupes aquí voy relájate-dijo besándola mientras la penetraba lentamente sakura sentía que se rompía por dentro dolía demasiado dos lagrimas se resbalaron por su rostro sakura sintió algo tibio por su entrepierna

-Sasuke que es-

-Solo estas sangrando es tu primera vez te duele mucho-

-Sí pero el dolor se me está pasando solo no te muevas-

-No lo hare hasta que tú me lo pidas nena-luego de acostumbrase a tener e miembro de sasuke en su interior le pidió que continuara así pasaron horas haciendo el amor en diferentes posiciones sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor

-Sakura me vengo-dijo aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas

-As dicho eso unas tres veces creo que ya perdí la cuenta-dijo en un jadeo par volver a besar a sasuke y sentía el semen del chico perderse dentro de ella

-Ahh saku-dijo derrumbándose sobre los pechos de sakura respirando agitadamente

-Te quiero sasuke-dijo acariciándole la cabeza

-Y yo a ti mi princesita ya no virgen-dijo burlonamente

-Sasuke estas pesadito-

-Ah estaba muy cómodo-dijo levantándose para acomodarse bien-ven-dijo para acomodarse a sakura en el pecho y cobijarse-hace frio hoy

-Y mucho que duermas bien-dijo dándole un apasionado beso

-Mmm no me tientes dándome besos así si de verdad quieres dormir nena-

-Jijijiji déjame dormir sasuke-

-Que descanses nena-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

A la mañana siguiente

-"Mmm que bien se siente uuhh es como si sakura estuviera chupándomela pero no desperté lo hicimos una vez y eres tan calenturiento que ya hasta lo sueñas malditos sueños húmedos"-dijo sasuke abriendo los ojos-pero que uuhh ¿saku?-pregunto sasuke alzando las sabanas para ver a su princesita muy entretenida lamiéndole el pene

-Buenos días sasuke-dijo volviendo a su acción

-Saku ummm cuanto tiempo llevas ahhh haciendo esto-

-Hace poco te vi muy dormido y se ocurrió una manera de despertarte ¿estás molesto?

-Porque estaría molesto-dijo quitándole con el dedo los rastros de semen que tena sakura en la boca-no pensé que una princesa sería tan apasionada

-Bueno esta princesa es totalmente diferente a las otras-

-Quieres hacerlo-pregunto sasuke seductor

-Claro-dijo sentándose encima de sasuke esperando ser penetrada-pero con cuidado aun me duele

-Si me imagino pero si tú eres la que me provoca-

-Lo se lo siento-

-No importa-dijo penetrándola aumentando el ritmo cada vez mas

-Mmm sasuke mas rápido-

-Me lo vas romper hermosa-

-Jajaja que tonterías dices-dijo para después besarlo

Así estuvieron unas horas más hasta que llegaron al limite

-Ya no puedo más estoy cansada n me puedo levantar-

-Si lo sé nena pero tienes que bañarte tienes el cuerpo todo sudoroso-dijo sasuke ya bañado entrando a la habitación

-Cárgame-dijo estirando los brazos a sasuke

-Vez eres una perezosa-dijo cargándola en modo de burla ganándose un zape por parte de sakura

-Me duele la entrepierna es tu culpa-

-Psls porque es mi culpa ambos queríamos hacer el amor-

-Por tener un pene tan grande-

-Bien que te gusto ehh-

-Báñate conmigo sasuke-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Nena me encantaría pero si baño contigo no será precisamente para bañarnos así que no hare el desayuno te espero abajo te quiero-dijo dándole un beso

-"Bueno creo que tiene razón y como duele soy tan calenturienta"-pensaba sakura mientras se bañaba

En la cocina

Sasuke ya estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás

-Ya está el desayuno-

-Si-dijo sasuke volteando posando sus manos en la cintura de sakura dándole un beso par dejar recargada su frente con la de ella-te quiero

-Y yo a ti-dijo dándole un beso

**Bueno eso es todo espero les haya gustado gracias a los que se toman el tiempo y leen la historia **


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola bueno aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo espero que es guste**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

_**FLASH BACK**_

"**PENSAMIENTOS"**

**OCC**

**Vocabulario soez**

**Este capítulo contiene lemon**

Ha pasado un mes más

-Sasuke eres muy duro en el entrenamiento-

-Solo porque eres mía no significa que rebajare e nivel de dificultad no querías ser la mejor mosquetera esfuérzate se que puedes dar más-

-Me despertaste a las seis de la mañana y son las cinco de la tarde estoy cansada sasuke-

-Bueno tan mal no lo hiciste ve a bañarte yo hago la cena-

-Bien-"valla que necesito un baño"

Mientras sasuke hacia la cena sakura se bañaba, sasuke hacia la cena

-Ahhh que bien me siento mejor-

-Tan bien estuvo-

-Sí que hiciste para comer-

-Pollo en salsa-

-Mmm-se quejo sakura poniendo una cara de asco mirando a sasuke

-No me mires así nena tenemos que ir mañana a la aldea para comprar más comida-

-Mmm –

-Ahora come has estado muy pálida últimamente-dijo sirviéndole el plato en la mesa

- No es nada tal vez es cansancio de tanto entrenamiento-dijo probando el pollo

-Nunca te habías puesto así pero bueno-

Sakura comió dos cucharadas y se puso a jugar con la cuchara

-Nena si no quieres comer no lo hagas te puede caer mal ve a dormir mañana hay que levantarnos temprano -

-De acuerdo te espero-

Sasuke termino de comer lavo los platos y fue a la habitación con sakura

-Estoy aquí nena-dijo acostándose y abrazando a sakura

-Ya me hacías falta-

-Hmp dramática-dijo dándole un beso

-¿Sabes que se antoja?-

-Mmm no se nena-

-Algo delicioso que solo tú me puedes dar-dijo coqueta sasuke la miro confundido-hay que lento eres para algunas cosas-dijo para ponerse encima de sasuke besarlo y con una mano bajar el bóxer de sasuke

-Ohhh estas juguetona yo también me puedo poner juguetón-dijo para empezar a tocar los senos de sakura

-Ahhh sasuke-gimio besando los labios y bajando hasta su erección para lamer la punta del pene

-Ahhh saku-gimió cuando sakura metió su pene entero en su boca

Así estuvieron un buen rato sasuke se vino en la boca de sakura esta lo trago y lamio los restos que quedaban en el pene sasuke desnudo poco a poco a sakura jugó un rato con sus pechos hasta que llego su parte favorita

Sakura se acostó y abrió sus piernas para darle paso a sasuke se sorprendió cuando sasuke la agarro de la cintura y la puso boca abajo

-Sasuke que haces-

-Quiero probar cosas nuevas-dijo pasando sus dedos con saliva por el orificio de sakura

-Sasuke por ahí no-dijo sakura alarmada

-Te va a gustar ya lo veras-dijo metiendo su pene

-Sasuke mmm duele-

-Lo sé nena pero cuando te acostumbres los vas a disfrutar-

-Mmm-

-Todavía te duele-pregunto preocupado

-No tanto adelante puedes moverte pero en cuanto me sienta incomoda lo sacas-

-A sus ordenes princesa-dijo para empezar con un vaivén

-Ahh sasuke esto es-

-Lo se te dije que lo disfrutarías y se puede poner mejor-dijo tomando con una mano el seno de sakura estrujarlo y jugar con el pezón mientras que la otra mano viajo de su cintura hasta su vagina donde sasuke acariciaba su clítoris y de vez en cuándo metía un dedo dentro de ella

-Ahhh por Dios eres un maldito pervertido mira que hacerme gemir así pienso que eres un Dios del sexo-

-No soy un Dios del sexo solo me gusta probar cosas nuevas-

-Per...ver..tido-gimio cuando no pudo mas

-Perver…tido o no aun..así me quie..res-dijo jadeante para derramarse dentro de sakura

-Te reeee quiero sasuke-dijo dándole un beso

-Y yo a ti nena es mejor que durmamos recuerda que-

-Si mañana tenemos que ir temprano al pueblo-

-Exacto y tienes que cubrirte bien-

-Si no quiero volver a castillo estoy mejor aquí contigo-

-Hmp duerme es tarde-dijo con una sonrisa para después darle un beso

Al día siguiente

-Sakura despierta-dijo sasuke moviéndola

-Mmm cinco minutos más-

-No nena es tarde-

-Que fastidio-

-Te espero abajo ponte la capa y lleva tu espada por las dudas te espero abajo con rakurai-

-Bien-

Después de unos minutos sakura ya estaba lista

-Ya estoy aquí-

-Sube vámonos y recuerda cubrir tu cara-

-Si sasuke-dijo para abrazarlo

-Bien ya llegamos no te alejes tanto de mi-

-De acuerdo-

-"Así que ya estás aquí princesita bien iré alertar a los mosqueteros me tienen que ayudar a capturarla más porque esta con ese mocoso"-pensaba kabuto para ir avisarle los mosqueteros que tenía cerca-y díganle a los demás mosqueteros hay que vigilarla y esperar un momento que este sola

-De acuerdo señor kabuto-

-Sasuke que mas falta llevamos mucho caminando-

-Hay mucho que comprar nena no te desesperes-

-Es que tengo hambre no desayunamos-

-Si quieres te puedes comer un banano después de todo te encantan no-dijo viéndola divertido por el doble sentido de sus palabras

-Hmp pervertido-

-Aun faltan muchas cosas que comprar de verdad tienes mucha hambre-el ruido en el estomago de sakura la delato-jajajaja creo que si

-No te burles- sonrojo

-Mira ten-dijo dándole dinero-haya venden unos pastelitos de pollo deliciosos ve y cómprate uno y un jugo para que no te ahogues-

-Gracias sasuke-

-Y no tardes-dijo agarrando con sus manos la mejilla de sakura-y por favor no tardes nena-dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios-te quiero nena ten mucho cuidado

-Claro-dijo para devolverle el beso-también te quiero sasuke no tardo-dijo para empezar a caminar

-"Perfecto"-

-Buenos días seno me puede dar un pastelito de pollo-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-Claro joven aquí tiene-

-Mmm se ve delicioso tenga el dinero a disculpe vende jugos-

-No señorita pero aquí a la vuelta hay un puesto donde los venden-

-Mmm gracias-dijo dándole una mordida a pastelito-oiga esta delicioso

-Son los mejores pastelitos de la aldea-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo siento soy un metido-

-Ahh no solo diste tu opinión-

-Kabuto-dijo tendiéndole a mano

-Sak.. ahh-"tonta"

-Disculpa-

-Sak me llamo Sak-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Mucho gusto Sak-"princesa sakura"-deberías comprarte un jugo para bajar el pastelito no crees

-Si solo que no sé donde los venden

-Aquí a la vuelta hay un puesto si quieres te acompaño-

-Mmm-

-No te are nada-"aun"

-Mmm pues está bien-

-Bueno vamos-dijo para hacerle una señal a uno de los mosqueteros

-Disculpa que no era ahí el puesto de los jugos-

-No lo creo princesa sakura-

-Como es que-

-Jmm tu papi te está buscando y que crees-

-¡NO NO ME VA A LLEVAR DE VUELTA!-grito sacando su espada

-Jmm que crees que haces con eso vas a ser mosquetera ja ja ja –

-Ríete pero te matare-

-No lo creo princesita-dijo sacando también su espada-ahora

-Maldición- dijo sakura al verse rodeada de mosqueteros

-Jmm una princesita malcriada-

-Déjame en paz-dijo apuntándolo con la espada

-Ya te dije que no orochimaru le agradara conocerte-

-No-dijo empezando una pelea de espadas con kabuto y los mosqueteros

-Ya se tardo mucho mejor la iré buscar-

-Porque no te rindes no ganaras esta pelea princesa-

-Hmp...no se … que pue..do vencerte…sasu..ke me entreno… muy duro-dijo sakura jadeando estaba cansada

-Ja porque te entreno el crees que puedes vencerme mírate ya no puedes mas-dijo haciéndole una cortada en el brazo en la que llevaba la espada

-Ahhhh maldito-dijo para escupirle la cara

-Disculpe no ah visto una chica de ojos jade vino por un pastel de pollo-

-A si un chico de lentes y cabello plateado la llevo a comprar un jugo

-Cabello plateado"kabuto ese maldito se llevo a sakura"-dijo para salir corriendo en busca de su princesa

-Esto lo pagas maldita mocosa-dijo para darle una fuerte cachetada

-Ahh-sakura cayó al suelo- "sasuke donde estas"

-Amárenla y llevémosla al castillo

-¡SASUKE AYUDAME SASUKE!-

-¡CALLATE MOCOSA!-

-¡SAKURA!"En el castillo debe de estar ahí"-pensó sasuke para dirigirse al castillo

-A orochimaru le emocionara conocerte-se burlo kabuto entrando al castillo

-Idiota suéltame-

-Hmp todo tu entrenamiento con sasuke no sirvió de nada-

-Kabuto-

-Señor le tengo una sorpresa-

-No la tienes-dijo con una sonrisa perversa-quiero conocerla tráela a la chica

-Tráiganla-

-Suélteme malditos y se hacen llamar mosqueteros-

-Princesa sakura Senju-dijo orochimaru

-Orochimaru-

-El gusto es mío princesa sabes no debiste haber huido de tu hogar gracias a tu estupidez yo podre apoderadme de Konoha-

-Mi padre nunca lo permitiría-

-Ja ni si quiera por ver y tener a salvo a su pequeña hija-sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida tenía razón-debiste pensar en eso antes de hui no crees-

-Eres un cobarde-

-No solo aprovecho la situación y esto es tu culpa-

-No déjame en paz lo vas a pagar muy caro-

-Tú me amenazas a mi mira niña no estás en condición me pregunto que era lo que jiraiya apreciaba mas de ti eres la que más se parece a Tsunade-

-No hables de mi madre maldito-

-Hmp por tu culpa murió la mataste-

-¡NO!-

-Ahh recuerdo a jiraiya le gustaba el pelo de sus princesas creo recordar que las tres lo tienen largo no-dijo cogiendo un mechón de cabello de sakura

-No te atrevas-

-Hmp no sé porque tu padre le gusta tanto su cabello largo es solo cabello-dijo cortándole el mechón a sakura-así le recuerda a su madre-dijo para agarrar la melena de sakura y cortarla

-¡NO!-

-Es solo cabello-

-¡SAKURA!-

-Valla parece que llego tu héroe-

-¡MALDITO OROCHIMARU QUE LE HICISTE A SAKURA!

-También me alegra verte sasuke no me quiero imaginar cómo pudiste entrar-

-No fue también difícil encargarme de tus mosqueteros ahora suelta a sakura-

-Porque lo haría-

-Porque si no lo haces te matare-

-Que tiene ella eh que veo te enamoraste sasuke-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke está enamorado-dijo en modo de burla-ella es una princesa lo sabias

-Lo sé-

-Creí que odiabas todo lo que tenga que ver con lo real-

-Lo odio pero sakura es mía déjala ir orochimaru-

-Ja Ja Ja Ja no ella me ayudar apodérame de Konoha o que tu no pudiste hacer-

-Secuestrándola eso no lo permitiré-dijo sacando su espada para correr hacia orochimaru

-No yo lo enfrenarte kabuto-dijo viendo como este se ponía en guardia

Así empezó una larga batalla ambos estaban cansado adoloridos con muchas heridas

-Mejoraste.. tu técnica.. sasuke-

-Hmp-

-No eres.. de hablar mucho no-

-Sasuke-dijo sakura en un susurro

-Nunca pensé en verte…enamorado-

-De..ja de… hablar y..pelea-

-Sabes sasuke-dijo orochimaru cerca de sasuke donde seguía su batalla

-Hmp cállate-

-El amor te hace débil-dijo esquivando la espada de sasuke para enterar la suya en el abdomen de sasuke

-¡SASUKE NO!-grito sakura cuando orochimaru saco su espada de sasuke

-Mal...dito-

-Creo que tu noviecita se quedara sola preparen los caballos quiero a todos los mosqueteros en marcha nos apoderaremos de Konoha-

-¡Sasuke!-grito sakura zafándose del agarre de kabuto

-Déjala que se despida cinco minutos jajajaja te espero afuera-

-Sasuke mi amor no mueras-dijo sakura colocando la cabeza de sasuke en sus piernas con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Sakura-susurro

-No hables sasuke no mueras resiste-dijo dándole un beso- por favor

-Sakura… debes derrotar a orochimaru y cuídalo-

-De que hablas sasuke-dijo en un susurro

-Saku...no te pregun..taste alguna.. vez..Porque vomitabas tanto…y porque..tus extraños..antojos-

_-Sasuke no me siento bien no hay hora en que no vomite-_

_-Te estarás enfermando o por lo que comiste ayer-dijo con cara de asco_

_-No pongas esa cara solo fue un antojo-_

_-Sí y uno muy raro sándwich de jamón con piña y fresas-_

-No-

-Es..posible… que estés embazada..además tu vientre esta algo abultado-

-¿Qué? Me dices que estoy esperando un bebe y no vas a estar conmigo-

-El …destino..así..lo..quiso..nena..derrota a orochimaru..protégete..y protégelo te amo-dijo serrando los ojos

-¡No sasuke no cierres os ojos te lo suplico!

-Se termino el tiempo andando mocosa-

-Déjame en paz-

-Son ordenes camina si no quieres morir aquí mismo-

-"No puedo morir tengo que matar a ese maldito"-shh no me toques salvaje-

-Camina-

**Espero que es aya gustado como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía y gracias por seguir la historia.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola gracias por sus review ,también por seguir la historia gracias:**

**Sakurita54**

**Sasuxsakuchocolatito**

**Evangeline K**

** .us00**

**Yomii20**

**Lizzie2926**

**Y todos los que no conozco que leen la historia**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a M.K**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**OCC**

**Una pequeña parte de lemon**

**Vocabulario soez**

-HAY UN HOMBRE HEREDO AHÍ ADENTR PORFAVOR AYUDENLO!-grito sakura a los aldeanos que veían como su rey se llevaba a los mosqueteros y a ella incluida

-Cállate mocosa-

-Un hombre herido vamos hinata tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Pero naruto si nos cachan-

-Todos los mosqueteros se fueron vamos si esta herido te necesita eres doctora-

-Mmm está bien rápido-

-Sasuke-llamo una dulce voz muy conocida por le pelinegro

-Donde estoy-

-Abre los ojos hermanito-

-¿Itachi?-dijo sasuke abriendo los ojos-donde estoy porque todo es blanco

-Donde crees que estas hijo-

-Papá y mamá como es que-

-Estas bien hermanito esa herida debió dolerte-

-Si no me duele los extraño tanto-

-Nosotros a ti has pasado por mucho mi pequeño sasuke-

-Mamá -dijo sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos

-Abrazo familiar-anuncio itachi feliz

- Mamá que tienes en tus brazos es-

-Si tu hermanito recuerdas que lo hablas de que lo ibas cuidar -

-Puedo cargarlo-

-Claro después de todo tienes que practicar no-

-Sí pero como-dijo sasuke cargando a su hermanito-como voy a volver-acariciando su carita

-Tienes que despertar tienes que cuidar de sakura y de tu hijo sasuke yo no crie un hijo cobarde-

-No no lo hiciste padre-

-Pero con el pasar de los años te hiciste un buen hombre hijo-

-Y un pervertido-dijo itachi en modo de burla

-Ja cállate itachi-dijo sasuke con un puchero

-Ya extrañaba ver esos pucheros en ti tu hermanito hace los mismos-

-Es hora sasuke tienes que despertar-

-Pero-

-Se fuerte hijo por ti sakura y el bebe despierta-

-Nosotros estamos bien te vamos a cuidar a ti y ese futuro bebe-

-Ahh hermanito ponle mi nombre a tu futuro hijo si es niño-

-Y el mío si es niña-

-Claro-

-Despierta sasuke te amamos despierta sasuke-

-"Sakura"-

-¡Sasuke!

-"Esa voz yo la conozco"

-Amigo que te hicieron-

-Na..naruto-

-No sasuke

-Hi..nata-

-Rápido naruto hay que curarlo hay que llevarlo a casa tengo todo lo necesario para que se recupere-

-De acuerdo-dijo para cargar a sasuke y llevárselo con mucho cuidado a la casa que compartían

Tras largas horas de trabajo hinata pudo curar a sasuke coció y vendo la herida

-Que le pudieron haber hecho hinata-

-Naruto cálmate ya sasuke está bien solo hay que esperar que despierte-

-Y cuando va hacer eso hinata-

-En un par de horas estuvo a punto de morir naruto-

-"Donde estoy me duele todo el cuerpo sakura"-¡SAKURA!

-Tranquilo sasuke-

-Naruto hinata que hacen aquí o que hago aquí-

-Estas bien pero tienes que descansar sasuke-

-No puedo hina tengo que ir por mi princesa-

-Pero tienes que descansar sigues siendo tan cabeza dura como naruto-

-Si oye hinata-

-Lo siento naruto-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-No mas porque me besaste te perdono-

-Siempre supe que ustedes terminarían juntos-

-Quien es sakura sasuke-

-Es mi novia pero también es mi princesa naruto tengo que ir con ella orochimaru va apoderase de Konoha-

-Tu novia sasuke estas enamorado-

-Sí y mucho por eso tengo que ir con ella-

-Pero estas débil sasuke-

-Lo sé pero por favor ayúdenme mi princesa y mi bebe me necesitan-

-Bebe está embarazada-

-Si-

-Si serás-

-Si ya lo se me van ayudar-

-Está bien pero nos iremos en una carreta estas muy débil toma tiempo llegar a Konoha es tiempo suficiente para que te mejores pero no estarás tan muy bien tampoco esto es una locura-

-Gracias chicos oye naruto todavía tienes la paloma mensajera que te dio tu padre-

-Si porque-

-Sakura menciono que su hermana mayor se iba a casar con Shikamaru Nara del reino de la niebla tu paloma mandara un mensaje con ayuda-

-Sigues siendo muy inteligente y para tu suerte Skipi hace muchos viajes a la aldea de la niebla-

-Bien manda ahora mismo ten aquí está el mensaje y nos vamos ya "muy pronto estaré contigo saku"

-Me pregunto qué cara pondrá tu papi cuando te vea conmigo y cuando me tenga que entregar el reino para que nada malo le pase a su hija caprichosa-

-Cobarde eres un maldito cobarde ya tienes tu reino para que quieres mas-

-Ve esto más bien como una venganza no puedo matar a tu mami porque ya está muerta porque no vengarme de su esposo-

-El nunca lo permitiría luchara por su reino-

-No él está débil me pregunto por culpa de quien así tu te escapaste no sabes que tan duro es para un padre perder a su hija-

-Y tú si sabes-

-No odio a los niños por eso nunca los tuve mi ex esposa me dejo porque no quise tener hijos-

-¿No la extrañas?-

-No el amor solo te hace débil-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro que si mira a tu noviecito si no estuviera enamorado me abría matado pero te conoció y el amor lo hizo débil igual a ti-

-No el amor es el que te da fuerza para luchar orochimaru-

-No niña y duérmete que cansa oírte ya no falta mucho para llegar-

-Si lord orochimaru llegamos mañana muy temprano

-Señor Shikamaru perdone que lo moleste sé que es de noche pero nos llego un mensaje –

-No se preocupe déjame leerlo-"Solicitamos ayuda con los mosqueteros de su reino Konoha será atacada por orochimaru del reino del sonido tiene capturada a la princesa sakura salgan de inmediatamente sasuke uchiha"-uchiha mmm no se pero si tiene secuestrada a la princesa sakura será mejor ayudar y si es cierto haya esta temari no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase espero que esto no sea una mala broma-

-Que sucede señor-

-Quiero a todos los mosqueteros nos vamos a Konoha inmediatamente rápido los espero todos en la salida-

-Si señor-

En pocos minutos ya estaban todos los mosqueteros reunidos-

-Bien gracias perdonen por llamarlos tan tarde pero me llego un informe que orochimaru va atacar Konoha y además tiene a la princesa sakura secuestrada apostaría que era que jiraiya le dé el reino a cambio de sakura y no lo permitiremos vamos a defender Konoha vamos a llegar al amanecer están listos-

-Si-

-Vámonos-

-Naruto tengo miedo-

-Tranquila hinata no va a pasar nada malo-

-Y si a sasuke se le abre la herida-

-Lo vendaste bien hina y sasuke es fuerte está muy enamorado de esa chica y además va hacer padre eso va impulsar a no dejarse morir tan fácilmente-

-Tienes razón nunca lo había visto tan feliz-

-Si ya quisiera yo ser padre-

-Na..naruto-dijo con un sonrojo

-Eres tan adorable mira que sonrojarte porque te pedí un bebe-dijo dándole un beso a hinata

-Eres un tonto naruto-dijo hinata con un puchero dándole la espalda a naruto

-Vamos linda no te enojes-

-Hmp-

-No te enojes-dijo naruto para con una mano agarrar a hinata de la cintura y sentarla en sus piernas mientras que los la otra llevaba las cuerdas del caballo-

-No me hables-

-Vamos hinata-dijo naruto tratando de darle un beso –no te enojes yo te quiero mucho-dijo para agarrarle el mentón y darle un beso y el cual fue correspondido por hinata-te amo

-Y yo a ti bobo-

-¿Sabes me gustaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo?-dijo mientras le agarraba un pecho a hinata

-¡NARUTO!-dijo tratando de apartar la mano de naruto

-¿Qué no quieres hacerlo tal vez hasta hagamos el bebe que quiero?-dijo mientras besaba el cuello de hinata

-Sí pero-

-Que te detiene hina-

-Estamos en la parte delantera de la carreta sasuke pude escucharnos-

-Está dormido-

-Mmm naruto-gimió ante las caricias que naruto le daba

-Uuhh hina ya te pusiste traviesa-gimió naruto cuanto hinata desato su cinturón y metió la mano dentro de sus bóxers acariciaba su pene erecto

-Tú te lo buscaste mmm-

-Levanta la falta y baja tus bragas necesito-

-Lo sé yo también-dijo bajando sus bragas y los pantalones junto con los bóxers de naruto

-Ummm Naru..to- gimió hinata al ser penetrada por naruto

-Hina..ta-

Así pasaron un buen rato

-Hinat me voy-

-Ahhh naruto-

-¡DEJEN ESO!-grito sasuke enojado

-¡Tu..sigue..durmiendo..Teme!-

-¡PERTURBAN MI SUENO!-"Y me recuerdan que no puedo estar con mi princesa así"

-Ya terminamos no te preocupes-

-Lo siento sasuke no pude resistirme naruto empezó ah-

-¡Hinata no quiero saberlo!-"mi princesita espero que estés bien maldito orochimaru cuando te atrape mamá papá cuiden a mi bebe se que sakura es fuerte pero mi hijo apenas se está formando"

-Descansa sasuke esta amaneciendo en par de horas legaremos a Konoha-

-Llegamos justo cuando amanece que bien calculas el tiempo kabuto ahora tráela-

-Camina mocosa vamos a ver a tu papi-

-Princesa sakura-dijo uno de los mosqueteros sorprendidos por cómo estaba sakura golpeada con el cabello corto iba a acercarse

-Das un paso y la mato ahora déjanos pasar y ve en busca de tu rey-

-Señor orochimaru deme a la princesa sakura-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Si usted lo prefiere-dijo el mosquetero para ponerse en guardia

-Kabuto has lo tuyo los demás cualquier mosquetero que se les atraviese lo matan-

-No-

-Cállate mocosa has lo tuyo kabuto-

-Si señor-

Así paso por toda la aldea matando a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocara a sakura hasta llegar al castillo-

-Señor Jiraiya su hija saku-pero fue interrumpido

-Tu querida hija ha vuelto a casa-

-Orochimaru dame a sakura-

-No no si la quieres tiene un precio-

-Que quieres-

-El reino además de verte muerto-

-Jamás-

-Ni por salvar a tu querida hija-

-Sakura-dijo viendo a su hija-está bien te quedas con el reino pero devuélveme a mi hija-

-¡PAPA NO!-

-Sakura es mi decisión-

-Bien los papeles y te doy a tu hija-

-Traigan los papeles-

-No papá no lo hagas-

-Aquí tiene-

-Acércate-

-Camina niña vas a estar con tu padre-

-NO-

-Que camines-dijo arrastrando a sakura

-Te doy a la mocosa y me das los papeles-

-Si-

-Ahí tienes- dijo tirando a sakura-los papeles-

-No sin antes pelear por mi reino es lo que hace un rey-dijo jiraiya sacando su espada

-Ya decía yo esto será divertido-dijo sacando también la espada-querida sakura lista para ver morir a alguien más que quieres-

-Cállate maldito por tu culpa sasuke no está conmigo-dijo mientras forjaba para zafarse de los brazos de los mosqueteros de orochimaru

-Sasuke quien es sasuke-pregunto jiraiya mientras peleaba con orochimaru

-Ah si no conoces a sasuke uchiha-

-Uchiha pensé que los habías matado-

-Bueno ahora está muerto tu querida hija era novia de sasuke ese chico era una mala influencia para tu pequeña por dicha lo mate-

-¡Cállate tu ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de conocerlo mataste a toda su familia lo vas a pagar!-grito para saltar hacia atrás y soltarse-

-Tras ella que no se les escape-grito al ver a sakura salir corriendo

-¡PAPA AGUANTA POR FAVOR ASLO POR MI!-

-"Sakura lo haré por ti pequeña"

-Llegamos sasuke estás listo-

-Si chicos gracias por todo-

-Oye eso suena a despedida-

-Si no van a arriesgar su vida-

-Nunca te dejaríamos solo sasuke vamos contigo-

-NO-

-¡SI Y PUNTO YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ SASUKE!-

-Ya hablo hinata y es mejor no contradecirla sasuke da miedo si se enoja-

-Así que tú eres sasuke-

-Si un gusto príncipe Shikamaru-

-Que vinculo tienes con sakura-

-Es mi novia-

-Wou pensé que odiaba a los hombres-

-Y van a tener un hijo-

-Wooouuuu amigo temari y yo aun no y hasta su hermana ino-

-Con el pintor-

-Si jajaja-

-¡Oigan sakura!-

-Cierto estás listo tú y tus mosqueteros los tipos de orochimaru son fuertes-

-Están listos vamos-

-¡SAKURA!-

-Ino temari escóndanse-

-Porque y tú estás loca irte así-

-Cállense-

-NO-gritaron ambas

-Por allá-

-Genial chillonas-

-Wou son tres y están preciosas cual quieres-

-Sakura que con tus amigos-

-No se atrevan a tocar a mis hermanas ustedes corran-dijo sakura para empezar a pelear con los mosqueteros

-Eso no te sirvió antes-dijo como sakura agarro una espada del caballero de metal que tenia cerca

-Hmp-dijo para pasar la afilada espada por las rodillas de los mosqueteros-que decías

-Ahhh-

-Maldita mocosa rápido que no se escape-

-"Has de tu escenario un arma vamos piensa sakura"-mmm cortinas-"perfectas me escondo entre ellas suerte que son largas y rojas"-pensó para esconderse entre ellas

-Donde esta-

-Me duelen las rodillas-

-"Tu le lo buscaste espera que estén los dos juntos y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro"-ja-dijo sakura atravesando con su espada a los dos mosqueteros-euuu sangre o no vomito-dijo para vomitar-sería más fácil si no estuviera embarazada no no te resientas mami está feliz de tenerte-dijo acariciando su vientre

-Que estas que sakura-

-Temari-

-¡Voy hacer tía!-dijo feliz ino

-Ino-reprocho temari

-Lo siento-

-Embarazada sakura-

-Si temari-

-Y el padre-

-Orochimaru lo mato-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Saku-dijeron ambas tristes-n te preocupes va estar bien ten mucho cuidado estas peleando-

-Lo se necesito que se escondan no quiero que les pase nada-

-Bien en el armario-

-Claro-

-Te dije que mis hombres estaban listos-

-Son buenos "ya casi estoy contigo nena resiste"-hinata cuando lleguemos quiero que te escondas en algún ligar-

-Si-

-Jiraiya prepárate para morir-

-En tus manos nunca-

-Orochimaru donde esta sakura-

-Valla eres como una maldita plaga sasuke sigues vivo-

-Donde esta-

-Que n te dignas a saludar a tu suegro-

-Hmp-

-Con suerte uno de mis mosqueteros ya la mato-

-Ella es fuerte por eso la entrene-

-No si se lo sea pero no estarás vivo para ir a buscarla mosqueteros-

-Hmp-

-Tu ve a buscar a sakura yo me encargo de ellos y protege a temari si la vez-

-Gracias Shikamaru-

-¡Debe de estar arriba y sasuke cuida de mi niña!-grito jiraiya

-Cállate y pelea maldito anciano-

-Tenemos la misma edad idiota-

-agjhh-

-Que se siente estar a punto de morir estrangulada princesa-decía un mosquetero que le apretaba fuerte el cuello a sakura

-¡SAKURA MALDITO SUELTALA!-grito sasuke cortando el brazo del mosquetero

-"Sasuke"-coj coj coj-

-Sakura nena estas bien-

-Sasuke estas vivo-lloro sakura mientras se tiraba abrazar a sasuke-tenía miedo pensé que te había perdido que iba a criar sola a nuestro bebe

-No ya estoy contigo nena nunca te dejaría solo te amo mucho están bien-dijo posando su mano en el vientre de sakura

-Creo que si te amo te amo-dijo dándole besos por toda la cara-pero como es que estas vivo-

-Larga historia ahora hay que ayudar a tu padre recuerda que ya esta-

-Viejo si lo sé y yo sacándole canas verdes-

-Que rematico-grito ino

-Ahh siento eso arruinaste el momento ino-

-Ah ellas son mis hermanas sasuke ino y temari-

-La del pintor-

-¡SAKURA!-

-Lo siento ino creo que le mencione algo-

-Tú eres la prometida de Shikamaru-

-Si-

-El está aquí y me dijo que si te veía te cuidara así que busquen un lugar para esconderse-

-Sasuke-

-Hinata ven pueden esconderla a ella también es como una hermana para mí-

-¿Ella es hinata?-

-Si saku ella me salvo la vida-

-Gracias hinata de verdad-

-No es nada sasuke es como mi hermano no podía permitir que muriera-

-¿Y naruto?-pregunto sakura

-Está abajo peleando sasuke que no le pase nada por favor-

-Claro escóndanse tu también deberías sakura-

-No sasuke me entrenaste para esto-

-Sí pero ahora estas embarazada-

-Me da igual estaré bien de verdad-

-Jmm si empeora la situación me arras caso y te irás a esconder con tus hermanas prométemelo sakura-

-Lo prometo sasuke-dijo para darle un beso

-Ahhhhhh-

-Cállense y vallan a esconderse-grito sakura con un sonrojo-vamos sasuke

-Valla si apareció la pareja-

-Deja en paz a mi papá orochimaru-

-Si lo matare y después seguiré contigo-orochimaru aprovechó la distracción de jiraiya para meterle la espada en el estomago-

-¡PAPA!-

-Ahhh saku-susurro jiraiya cayendo al suelo

-¡ESO ES TODO MALDITO CON MI PADRE NO TE METES-grito sakura para salir corriendo tras orochimaru y cortar la mejilla de este con la espada

-"Como pudo tocarme la mocosa"-

-Sasuke llévate a mi padre-

-No voy a dejarte sola-

-Que te lo lleves hazme caso-

-Hmp bien vamos señor se de alguien que lo puede curar-

-Ten cuidado sasuke-

-Tu padre morirá sabes que acaso siempre tienes la culpa de que tus padres mueran-

-Mi padre es fuerte no morirá-

-Eso dices tú-

-Hmp-"tengo suerte hay muchas cortinas aquí y allá hay un arco y unas fechas amo la extraña decoración del castillo y que hayan escogido pelear en el salón de baila solo que están arriba tengo que ver como llego"-cállate y pelea

-Hinata necesito que lo cures-

-Papá-

-Chicas tranquilas su padre se pondrá bien yo voy ayudar a sakura-

-Sas..uke cuida .. de de mi pequeña.. por favor-

-Si-

-Sakura estoy aquí-

-Bien pues ayuda a Shikamaru a matar a los mosqueteros de orochimaru-

-Y tú que me vas a matar-

-Ya casi no te preocupes-

Pasaron horas estaba atardeciendo

-"Diablos estoy cansada no puedo más"-sasuke no puedo mas-

-Sube yo me encargo de el-

-Y tú me ibas a matar jajajaja-

-Ustedes dos que no valla sola y tu maldito la pelea ahora es conmigo "maldición me está empezando a doler el abdomen"-

-Como tú quieras-

-Ten cuidado sakura-

-Si-"esta es mi oportunidad"

-Para donde va princesa sakura-

-Ustedes quédense cerca por aquello que orochimaru no los vea tengo que ayudar a sasuke lo hare desde aquí-dijo tomado el arco y la flecha para escabullirse por las cortinas

-Linda tu novia-

-Hmp-

-"Te tengo"-dijo sakura para disparar la fecha dándole en el pie a orochimaru

-Ahhh "como pude distraerme"-

-Otra-dijo dándole esta vez en el brazo haciendo que soltara la espada-ahora sasuke

-A dios orochimaru-dijo sasuke para clavarle la espada en el pecho-

-Ahhh-

-Orochimaru-grito kabuto

-A no para donde crees que vas perrito faldero-dijo Shikamaru agarrando a kabuto con otro mosquetero-vamos al calabozo

-Todo termino sakura-dijo sasuke corriendo hasta ella

-Si-dijo débil para después desmayarse

-Sakura-

-Rápido joven llévela a su habitación nosotros nos encargaremos de este desastre-

-Gracias vamos nena despierta-dijo sasuke preocupado para cargar a sakura

-Sasuke espérame-

-Apúrate naruto-

-¡HINATA! ¡INO ¡TEMARI! ¡AYUDA!-

-Que sucede sasuke-

-Se desmayo revísala por favor no le puede pasar nada malo-

-Sasuke acuéstala en su cama-

-Bien-dijo para acostarla-hinata-

-Si sasuke tranquilo-

-Y como esta su padre-

-Es..toy bien tu amiga.. es una gran doc..tora-

-No hables mucho papa-

-Que tiene..sakura-

-Solo es cansancio sasuke tiene que descansar-

-Después de todo está embarazada-dijo Shikamaru entrando

-Shikamaru-grito temari feliz-estas bien-dijo dándole un beso

-Hay…dejen..eso como que sakura esta embarazada-

-Si señor de mi hijo-

-Ahhh voy hacer abuelo tengo una pregunta para ti muchachito…amas a mi hija-

-Y demasiado señor aprendí a quererla y cuidarla ella ilumino mi camino con sus pucheros sus tonterías me hacían reír ella aprendió muchas cosas gracias a mi ella me enseño a volver a querer y de ese amor nació este bebe la amo-dijo viendo a sakura

-Bienvenido a la familia sasuke y tu ino cuando piensas tener novio-

-La verdad papa no quise hacerme cargo del reino porque estoy enamorada-

-Y que tiene eso de malo-

-Es sai papá-

-Ohhh bueno por no aceptar algo que su hermana quería y que al aparecer sabe hacer muy bien la perdí por un largo tiempo aunque ahora sé que estaba bien cuidada te permitiré que estés con el no quiero que otra de mis hijas se separe de mi-

-Papá-dijo ino con lágrimas en los ojos para salir corriendo abrazarlo

-Gracias-

**Bueno hasta aquí ya salí de lo que quería la pelea con orochimaru espero les haya gustado como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía ya casi se acerca el final tengo la idea de que sakura tenga trillizos dos niños y una niña si les gusta la idea dejen un review**


	8. Capitulo 8 FINAL LEMON

**Hola bueno aquí el capítulo final gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

"**PENSAMIENTOS"**

_**FLASH BACK**_

**ESTO ES PARA CAMBIER DE ESCENA**

**OCC**

**Vocabulario soez**

-"Donde estoy que paso"-se pregunto sakura abriendo los ojos

-Nena despertaste como te sientes-

-Sasuke-dijo dándole una sonrisa-bien el bebe está bien-

-Si no te preocupes-

-Y mi padre está bien-

-Si hija estoy bien-dijo jiraiya entrando al cuarto-

-Bueno yo los dejo ustedes tiene mucho de qué hablar te amo-dijo sasuke dándole un beso a sakura

-Y yo a ti-

-Así que voy hacer abuelo-

-Si papá, perdón por huir y decir que te odio-dijo sakura bajando la mirada

-No te culpo hija fui un padre terrible sabes tu madre siempre me dijo que las dejara tomar su propio camino y sin embargo me deje llevar por lo que pensaría la gente tanto así tanto que a ino le dio miedo decirme lo que tenía con sai y te perdí a ti por un largo tiempo me sentía frustrado un desgraciado soy tu padre tenía que apoyarte perdóname sakura-

-Papá claro que te perdono eres mi padre-abrazo

-Te quiero sakura-

-Y yo a ti papa-

-Ahhhh-

-Ino deja de hacer eso-

-Lo siento es hermoso además vamos hacer tías temari-

-Si lo se tendrás que posponer tus entrenamientos por años hermanita-

-Supongo crezcan rápido mami quiere conocerte-

Así pasaron nueve meses sakura y sasuke se casaron y estaban más felices dentro de poco conocerían a su bebe el estomago de sakura era enorme a sus siete meses ya le estaba costando caminar todos la molestaban con que iba hacer un enorme bebe por tanto que comia,Shikamaru y temari ya habían casado grande fue su sorpresa cuando supieron que también iban hacer padres ,ino acepto su responsabilidad y acepto hacerse cargo del reino al lado de su padre y su novio ,hinata y naruto vivan con ellos a petición de sakura que ya se había encariñado con ambos y el sentimiento era igual.

-¿Qué crees que sean sasuke?-

-No lo sé nena no importa si niño o niña son nuestros hijos igual los amo además tienen a la mejor mamá del mundo-dijo dándole un beso en ma mejilla mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado de sakura

-Y al mejor papá del mundo te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-Y que nombres has pensado-

-Mmm la verdad no eh pensado en eso ahhh-

-Que pasa-

-No es nada solo un dolor y que piensas de los nombres-

-Te voy a contar algo solo a ti el día que casi muero vi a mi familia conocí a mi pequeño hermano ellos me ayudaron a despertar para cuidarte ahí fue donde me encontraron naruto y hinata bueno mi madre y mi hermano me pidieron que si era niño le pusiéramos su nombre igual mamá que te parece-

-Hermoso entonces itachi si es niño y mikoto si es niña correcto-

-Si te amo nena-dijo dándole un beso lento y apasionado

-Y yo a ti ahhh-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Pateo se pone como loco cuando te oye-

-Jajaja también te amo mi bebe precioso-dijo acariciando el vientre-

-Ahhh sasuke-

-Nena te estás orinado encima mío-

-Sasuke no son orines-

-¿Qué rápido ven ya van a nacer?-dijo cargando a sakura para salir corriendo-¡AYUDA!

-¿Qué pasa sasuke?-pregunto ino preocupada

-¡YA VAN A NACER BUSCA A HINATA!

-Sai ve rápido a buscar a hinata-

-Si-dijo para salir corriendo

-¡HINATA RAPIDO SAKURA VA A TENER AL BEBE-

-Bien ya voy que a lleven a su habitación y necesito agua tibia mucha agua tibia-

-De acuerdo-

EN LA HABITACION DE SASUKE Y SAKURA

-AHHHH PORQUE SE TARDA TANTO-grito sakura jalándole el cabello a sasuke

-¡Suelta, suelta!-

-Ya estoy aquí acuéstate sakura-

-Respira-

-Aquí está el agua-

-Gracias ahora fuera todos de aquí-dijo viendo a naruto, ino, jiraiya, sai y dos mosqueteros

-Sasuke tienes que darle apoyo a sakura-

-Bien-

-Respira sakura puja-

-Emmm emmm-

Un largo rato más tarde

-Ya veo su cabecita puja más sakura-

-Ahhhh –

-Respira sakura aaa ii aa ii tengo miedo-decía sasuke haciendo esto con sakura

-Contrólate sasuke-regaño hinata

-Aaa ii aa ii ahhhhhh-

BUUUUA BUUAAA

-Ya esta-

-Ahhh pues todavía me duele hinata-

-¿Qué? Puede que sean gemelos puja rápido sakura sasuke toma al niño está bien-

-De acuerdo-dijo tomando a su hijo-"Hermoso"

-Ahhhhhh emmm ahhhh-

-Otro poquito más sakura ya casi se le ve la cabeza-

-Ahhhhhhhhh-

Otro rato más tarde (XD)

BUAAA BUAAAA

-Ya esta es hermoso-  
>-Hinata creo que falta ahhhh-<p>

-Diablos sasuke deja al bebe con sakura y ve por ino que se lave las manos para que sostenga al otro bebe-

En pocos minutos ya estaba ino cargando a su segundo sobrino el primero ni se movía en los cálidos brazos de su padre

-Tres Wou cuñadito tienes puntería-

-No te rías son hermosos después de todo-

-Si-

-Puja sakura-

-ESTOY CANSADA YA NO PUEDO MAS-

-Nena tu puedes as lo por mi y nuestros hijos-

-Ahhhhhh aa ii aaa ii mmm-

-Y a casi tu puedes-

-Ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh-

BUAAAA BUAAAAA

-Ya esta si es la ultima-dijo hinata cansada

-Ten sakura es niña-

-Es hermosa hola mi amor tranquila mami esta aquí no llores mas-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su bebe-sasuke ino tráiganlos conmigo también

-Son hermosos no mi pequeña mikoto es igualita a ti sakura es hermosa-

TOC TOC TOC

-Pase-

-Perdón princesa ino a necesitan-

-Auu bien nos vemos luego-

-Yo también me voy ya estas limpia sakura y todo está bien con permiso-dijo hinata saliendo-ah ah denle tiempo de estar solos con los bebes-dijo viendo a todos a punto de entrar

-Y que hay de estos dos muchachones-dijo sakura con sus dos hijos en sus brazos dándoles un beso a cada uno-se parecen a ti sasuke son hermosos itachi y fugaku-dijo para sacarle una sonrisa a sasuke

-Gracias por darme la familia que perdí nena eres muy fuerte te amo-dijo sasuke dándole un beso –de que color crees que sean sus ojitos-

-Habrá que esperar necesitamos más cunas Jijijiji-

-Sí que bueno que la habitación es grande-

-Ya no puedo más tengo que conocer a mi-dijo jiraiya viendo a los tres bebes-bueno a mis nietos-dijo acerándose-son muy bonitos estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija

-Felicidades teme tus hijos son muy bonitos-

-Gracias naruto-

Así pasaron tres años el castillo se lleno de risas y niños corriendo de arriba para abajo jugando con su abuelo y sus tíos y cuando temari y Shikamaru iban de visita más alegría había de ver a sus cuatro nietos inquietos por jugar hoy era un día de esos los trillizos cumplían sus tres años por os que le hicieron una pequeña fiesta

-Mamita-llamo una pequeña peli rosa de ojos jade

-Que sucedo mikoto-

-Me veo linda con mi vestido-

-Te ves hermosa mikoto-dijo una vos grave

-Papito-grito la niña feliz estirando sus brazos a su papá para que alzara

-Y fugaku e itachi-

-Buuu mamita-dijeron dos niños pelinegros de ojos jades con una pose graciosa como si fueran monstros

-Te asustamos mami-pregunto itachi con ilusión

-Uff si casi me desmayo del susto fue tu idea no fugaku-dijo sakura viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa

-Jejeje si mamita-

-Aja pues venganza-dijo sakura cogiendo a fugaku en brazos y costándolo en la cama para hacerle cosquillas

-Jajajaja no mamita jajajaja ayuda..me itachi jajajaja-

-Sii-dijo itachi para subirse a la cama de sus papás tratándole de hacer cosquillas a sakura

-Con que pidiendo ayuda eh-dijo para agarrar a itachi a al igual que fugaku hacerle cosquillas

-No mami jajajaja me hago pipi jajajaja no jajajaja-

-Mikoto al yescate-grito la pequeña zafándose de los brazos de su papá

-No mikoto jajaja corre mami te atrapara-

-Aja-

-Ahhh-soto un gritillo mikoto para correr por toda la habitación

-Te tengo-dijo haciéndole cosquillas

-No mami jajaja papi ayúdame jajajaja-

-Si bebe ya te ayudare-dijo sasuke cogiendo a sakura en brazos para llevarla a la cama y hacerle cosquillas

-Sasu…Ke jajaja ya para jajaja Sas…suke-

-Eso sonó a tus duces gemidos cuando hacemos el amor-le susurro en el oído para que sus hijos no preguntaran nada-porque no me ayudan hacerle cosquillas a mamá

-¡CONTRA ATAQUE!-gritaron los tres para hacerle cosquillas a su mamá

-Jajajaja ya ya me rindo-

-Ganamos si-

-Ven-dijo sasuke tendiéndole la mano a sakura para levantara de la cama se quedaron viendo a los ojos un rato para después darse un beso

-Euuu-

-Jajaja vallan abajo con su abuelo además Tadase vino a celebrar su cumpleaños-

-Si vamos-

-Con cuidado-dijo viendo a sus hijos salir corriendo-eres un pervertido sasuke que hubiese pasado si os niños te hubieran escuchado

-Hmp por eso te lo dije en el oído vamos deben de estarnos esperando-dijo abrazando a sakura por detrás-además te espera una noche agitada-dijo para posar sus manos en los pechos de sakura estrujarlos

-¡SASUKE!-

-Jajajaja vamos-dijo tomándole la mano para bajar al jardín

-Tía hinata-grito mikoto

-Hola pequeña-

-Hola bebe-decía mikoto hablándole al vientre abultado de hinata-y el tío naruto

-Aquí pequeña feliz cumpleaños y tus hermanos-

-Itachi está con tía Ino y tío Sai y fugaku jugando con Tadase

-Temari y Shikamaru están aquí-

-Si dijo feliz para ir a jugar con sus hermanos-

Así pasaron a agradable rato los mayores hablando y los niños jugando con una pelota que le obsequio su abuelo a sus nietos

-Haya va-grito Tadase pateándola la bola tan fuerte que fue a dar lejos de jardín

-Je que fuerte voy por ella-dijo fugaku

-Nosotros te acompañamos-dijo itachi para coger la minita de su hermana-tu quédate aquí Tadase por si preguntan-

-Bien-

-Donde donde-

-Ahh yaya esta fugaku-

-Tengan niños-

-Jejeje gracias señor-

-No es nada como se llaman-

-Bueno yo soy fugaku y ellos son mis hermanos itachi y mikoto-

-Hola-

-Hola y tú cómo te llamas-pregunto curiosa mikoto

-Me pueden llamar tío itachi-

-Te llamas igual tú y se parece a papá-

-Jajaja buenos niños adiós y sean buenos con sus padres si-

-Si adiós tío itachi-

-"Lo hizo después de todo tus hijos son hermosos hermanito"-

-Niños donde estaban estaba muy preocupada-

-Lo sentimos mami se nos fue la bola y nos entretuvimos con el tío itachi-

-¿El tío itachi?-pregunto sasuke

-Si papi se parece mucho a ti-

-"Itachi" bueno es tarde despídanse y den las gracias-

-Gracias a todos por venir y gracias por los regalos buenas noches-

-Se lavaron los dientes comieron mucho dulce hoy-

-Si mamita-

-Bien buenas noches-dijo dándole un beso a cada uno

-Buenas noches mamita papito que sueñen con los angelitos-

-Sakura-

-Que pasa sasuke-

-Te dije que esta noche iba ser agitada así que no te me escondas-

-Jijijiji sasuke no escapaba solo me ponía la pijama-

-Ni falta te va hacer te ves mejor desnuda-dijo para empezar a bajarse la bata para su buena suerte sakura no llevaba sostén-uy mejor-dijo acariciando el pecho de sakura

-Sas…suke-dijo sakura para empezar a recorrer con sus manos el torso desnudo de su esposo

-Te deseo tanto-dijo recostando a sakura en la cama

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo metiendo una mano en el bóxer de sasuke para empezar acariciarle el pene a sasuke

-Traviesa-

-Goloso pervertido-dijo sakura con una sonrisilla

-Hmp-dijo mientras se metía un pecho de sakura a la boca

-Mmm sasuke-dijo aumentando el ritmo de las caricias

-Sa…kura nena tenemos toda la noche tranquila-

-Mmm cállate espera-dijo para bajar los bóxers de sasuke y tirarlos por ahí

-Sasuke quiero-

-Yo también tengo una idea acuéstate-dijo para ponerse encima de sakura pero al revés dándole una vista perfecta a sakura su gran pene

-Vez eres un pervertido como se te ocurre esto-

-Jajaja solo has o que tanto quieres-

-Hmp lo deseo espero que tu igual-dijo para meterse el pene en su boca

-Ohhh si nena no sabes cuánto lo deseo-dijo para empezar a lamer la intimidad de sakura

Así pasaron un rato de satisfacción mutua

-Mmm sasuke-gimio sakura antes de regarse

-Tan deliciosa como siempre-

-Igual tu-

-Ven-dijo sentando a sakura en sus piernas mientras era penetrada

-Ahhh sasuke mas rápido-

-Lo que ordene la princesa-dijo aumentando el ritmo

-Hmmm si sasuke-

-gimio sasuke agarrando fuertemente las caderas de sakura

Así pasaron los minutos las horas, caricias, diferentes posiciones, besos apasionados.

-Ahhh sasuke-dijo sakura cayendo en el pecho de sasuke

-Ahhh nena eres tan buena en la cama-

-Jijijiji sasuke pero si tu eres el pervertido mira que hacer tantas posiciones-

-Recuerda me gusta probar cosas nuevas-dijo dándole un beso-Ahora descansa

-Si es cierto, eres mi pervertido te amo-

-Y yo a ti mi princesita virgen digo ya no virgen-

*********FIN**********

**Espero que les haya gustado hacer historias no es fácil pero es divertido mas cuando recibimos sus reviews gracias a todos lo que siguieron la historia tal vez muy pronto estaré con otra historia.**


	9. ULTIMA ACLARACION IMPORTANTE

**Hola era para aclarar lo de en un rato estamos con sasuke y otro con sakura yo había visto que se ponía todo junto yo dejaba un espacio para cuando cambiaba de escena pero al parecer como que se borra.**

**Gracias**


End file.
